I've Something To Tell You
by Gaellicious89
Summary: Dawsey One-Shot.


**A/N:** Hello everyone!

It has been a while! Lack of time, lack of inspiration, I don't know. The month of January seemed endless, I start making edits again (and the good habits of people have not lost time to get back in place too, by the way!). it's been a long time since the last time I took my computer to type a few words. So, here we are today with a little one-shot, nothing very extraordinary, just cute Dawsey in all its splendor. I hope that it will please you.

Good reading, and I count on you to leave a little review to tell me what you thought about it.

Gaëlle

* * *

 _The Caseys' Apartment_

It had been a week since Bria stayed at Matt and Gabby's home as it had been agreed with the social services. Everything was going well, Bria was a polite teenager and well-bred, she participated in the life of the house and respected without any difficulty the rules imposed by the couple Casey. She measured how lucky she was to have fallen on Gabby. Like a guardian angel, she had not abandoned her. Determined and stubborn as she was, she had stuck to her position to help the girl and her father gets out of it, even if it meant getting herself into delicate situations and get away from her husband. She was so Gabby, once an idea in mind, difficult to change her mind or to divert her from her path. With the help of Severide at first, then Matt, she had managed to get what she wanted: a roof for Bria while her father was healing.

It was breakfast time. Bria had to go back to school and catch up, she was preparing her bag, while Matt finished putting on his uniform in their room and Gabby was busy preparing breakfast. The table was set, the coffee was pouring and the eggs and bacon were shuddering in the pan. Gabby was not ready yet, well not ready to go to work, she quickly put on jeans and a little black sweater, the night had been difficult, and she had some difficulties to emerge. She had been smeared and nauseated all night, she had alternately hot and cold, she felt uncomfortable. She had not managed to sleep more than two hours, she felt the flu or the cold invaded her body in the early cold winter in Chicago. Not really focused on what she was doing, she stared at the pan without realizing that the bacon was starting to burn.

« Hey, babe! Be careful, it burns! » Matt came up behind her, put one hand on her shoulder while the other quickly grabbed the pan to limit the damage. He put it on the worktop as Gabby shook her head to regain consciousness. Matt looked at her worried, « Is everything okay? » He asked her before turning off the cooking hobs.

« Uh, yes, sorry, bad night… » she gave him a brief smile before heading for the coffee pot. « Coffee? » She asked him, and he nodded. Matt took the dish he put on the table while Gabby filled two cups of boiling coffee. She sat, and she took the cup between her hands, as if to warm up. Matt sat beside her, rubbing her back and putting a soft kiss on her temple. She took a deep breath as a dizziness invaded her.

« Are you sure you're okay? » Matt asked her again. « You're all pale… » he worried. « I'm captain, I can give you your day… » he suggested, but they were interrupted by Bria who entered the kitchen with a cheerful air.

« Hey, guess what ?! » She said, putting her bag on the chair in front of her.

« Well, someone is in a good mood for a morning! » Matt laughed.

« Dad saw the doctor, he's going out in four days! » She announced, happy.

« It's fantastic news! » Gabby smiled as she massaged her stomach, feeling nauseous again. « We'll go get everything ready in the apartment... Uh, tomorrow… » she said before putting her hand in front of her mouth. « Excuse me, » she stood up abruptly before heading quickly to their room.

« Is she okay? » Bria asked Matt, worried.

« I don't know, she doesn't seem quite herself this morning... It must be a virus, there are plenty of them right now. Even more, when you're a paramedic! » He replied. « Get on, I'll see how she's doing, » he smiled at her before getting up to meet Gabby. She wasn't in the room, but in the adjoining bathroom, leaning over the toilet emptying her stomach, yet filled with coffee. « If even coffee doesn't pass through your body, something is really wrong! » Matt tried to relax the atmosphere. He squatted at her side, pulled the curly hair away from her face, and caressed her back in comfort. « Are you alright, my love? » He asks her again once she's finished. She straightened up, pulled the flush and put her back against the shower wall. Matt moistened a washcloth with fresh water and passed it on her neck and face.

« It's better, yes... I don't know what I have, I had to catch cold, I don't know... It's been a long time since I felt so bad, » she says, her mouth stuffy . « I have to drink, » she said, trying to get up, but she quickly lost her balance.

« Oh, oh, oh, stay with me! » Matt caught her. He holds her by the arms: « You really don't look good, I'm going to call a doctor… » but he was quickly interrupted by her hard-headed girl.

« No, no, I have to go to work, it's okay, Matt! »

« No way! You just barely stand up, baby. You stay here, warm, Captain's order! » He smiled but showed her that he was more than serious. He accompanies her to their bed. Still holding her by the waist, he undid the quilt, positioned the pillows comfortably and ordered her to lie down. « Sit here, » he said, covering her with the quilt and a plaid. « I'll get you a glass of water and a medicine for nausea and vomiting, » he said before kissing her on the forehead. He felt a little feverish too, but he didn't want to insist any further. « Well, it will be just you and me this morning, girl! » Matt announced to Bria as he returned to the kitchen. She had finished her breakfast and put away the rest. « I give her medicine, and I drop you in high school before going to the firehouse! »

« I hope she'll get better soon! » Bria said, putting on her jacket.

« We're talking about Gabby! » He laughed, before returning to the room. He put a large glass of cold water on the nightstand, medications, and small crackers for when she would be able to eat a bite. « I love you, I'll call you later, » he kisses her lips before stroking her hair.

« I love you too! » She replied with a brief smile, before shouting « Keep your badge off the wall, Captain Casey! » when he was already out of the bedroom.

* * *

 _Firehouse 51_

« Well, Captain, we lost his wife? » Matt was chambered by arriving alone at the firehouse.

« She is sick! » He replied, saluting his men one by one.

« Nothing serious I hope! » Hermann answered him.

« A little virus, I think! But you know Gabby, I had to insist that she stays warm at home! » Matt sighed.

« And after that, she's not stubborn! » Hermann laughed before tapping his Captain's shoulder amicably.

« Kidd, do you mind being on the ambulance with Brett today? »

« No problem! At your orders, Captain! » She smiled at him before heading to the locker room to change uniforms. « I'm going to send a little message to Dawson to find out how she's doing and tell her that we're thinking about her, » she turned to Matt.

« Tell her we all think of her! » Hermann added.

* * *

 _The Caseys' Apartment_

It was early afternoon and Gabby had gone back to sleep after taking a few pills. She was woken by the vibration of her phone on the bedside table. Matt's picture appeared and she smiled. She reached for her iPhone and picked up.

« Hey, »

« Hey baby, how are you? »

« I slept, I feel a little better, I guess… »

« Glad to hear that, I don't like when you're sick and I cannot take care of you, »

« You could not do much, baby. I'm still lying under the duvet, you know, »

« You should call the doctor anyway, you really didn't look good this morning! »

« Matt, I'm a PIC, if it was serious I'll know. It must be a patient who gave me his germs, nothing very alarming! »

« Alright Alright! I'm giving up! » He laughed.

« How's shift? » She asked him, pleased to be able to change the subject.

« Not the most active one, it's relatively quiet, I touch wood! But I have so much paperwork that I don't see the time passing... I just miss a pretty brunette who keeps me company by reading on my bed, » he teased.

« I'll be back in no time! Next shift! » She says enthusiastically.

« I'll give you a good massage tomorrow when I get home! You will see, it's one of the best remedies to heal quickly! »

« Captain Casey, don't make an offer that you will not hold! »

« I'm full of surprises, Mrs. Captain Casey! Get ready! »

« I take you at your word! See you tomorrow! » she smiles.

« I have to go, my love. See you later, I love you! »

« I love you too, babe! » She said before hanging up. She straightened up a little in bed, then looked a bit at the social networks and information on her phone. She had a message from Bria, another from Kidd. She felt loved, and it gave her a little happiness on that day a little sullen. She decided to get up, but was quickly stunned. She didn't understand what was happening to her, she took her fever, it was no higher than normal. She had no headaches, she didn't have a stuffy nose or sore throat, but her stomach was heavy while she had not eaten anything since the previous night. « Shit, what's wrong with me? » She murmured as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She took her courage in both hands to prepare a hot tea and serve some salty biscuits, just to fill her stomach. She settled down on the couch, covered herself with the plaid, and turned on the television. She zapped on all channels, there was really nothing to watch on weekdays. Sleep watched her again, her eyelids grew heavier, and she finally fell asleep in front of a reality TV show.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Bria had gone home to bring back some things and arrange the apartment before her father returned. When Matt entered the apartment, it was flat calm. Gabby was still lying on the couch, her plate of toasts still on the table. He stopped at the end of the sofa, his hands on his hips, and looked at her. Something was definitely wrong. His wife was a very active person, she was not the type to lie down all day, even sick. It had been over twenty-four hours, and he knew it was not normal. Nothing was stowed in the kitchen, the dishes of the day before were still in the sink, the bed had not been redone, dirty laundry was hanging on the doorstep separating their bedroom of their dressing... He crouched and put his arms on the armrest, he gently stroked her hair, which pulled her out of her sleep.

« Hi you, » he says before laying a kiss on her forehead.

« Hey, you're home! » She smiled at him. He went to the kitchen to get a fresh orange juice when he was stopped by a groan. He turned at once and saw his wife trying to get up, her hand on her stomach and her face still paler. She winced, visibly in pain.

« Gabs, what's wrong? You don't look well! » He quickly got closer to her, put a hand down her back and felt her tense. He helped her to sit down on the couch, and sat next to her. He took her in his arms, she put her head on his shoulder, but her hand didn't leave her stomach.

« It's just cramps, nothing bad! I'm fine, » she tried to reassure him, but he didn't believe her, and she knew it.

« Baby, you don't look good. I'm taking you to the doctor! »

« It's just cramps, Matt! » She insisted, she began to be annoyed. « It happens to me regularly, you know it very well! I'm going to take a good hot shower and it'll be better, I promise you! » She stared straight into his eyes. « Besides, you promised me a massage, remember! » She winked at him, before kissing his lips and heading for the bathroom.

« Gabby, you haven't eaten a thing! » He protested.

« Matt! » She glared at him.

« Ok, Ok, I did not say anything! » He puts his hands in the air as a sign of defense.

A few minutes later, Gabby joined him in the living room, her hair still wet, but she looked better. « Ah, it feels good! » She said as she finished wrapping her bathrobe around her. She sat on the chair, and Matt brought her a tray with tea and toast.

« You eat a toast, I give you your massage? »

« It was not the contract, if I remember correctly! » She frowned.

« Well, I cannot leave my wife with an empty stomach in case this massage turns into a happy ending, » he said wickedly. He leaned down to kiss her before going for the massage oil. « It looks like someone really cares about her massage, » he laughed as he came back and saw Gabby's empty plate. He held out his hand, helped her stand up, and hand in hand they went to the bedroom where Matt had pulled the curtains and lit a few candles for a more intimate atmosphere.

« Wow, I'm lucky, » Gabby smiled at her husband.

« If Madame is willing to take the trouble to lie comfortably on her belly, » he nodded to the bed. « Oh, and you can take off your robe, » he whispered in her ear. He wrapped his hands around her waist and untied the link. The bathrobe opened up revealing the caramel skin of his wife he loved so much. She wore nothing but a shorty under her bathrobe, and that's enough for Matt to feel the excitement rising in him. He brushed her shoulders and dropped the bathrobe at her feet. He devoured Gabby with his eyes, scans her body from head to toe, and with the stars in his eyes, he watched her sensually lie on their bed. In turn, he took off his pants and his T-shirt to stay in boxer only. He positioned himself above her on the bed, touched her back with the tips of his fingers and felt her shudder under his caresses. He took the massage oil and gently poured it into his wife's back, and began to massage gently. She was tense, and he was planning to fix that.

« It's so nice… » Gabby was ecstatic. « It's such a good thing! » She added, her eyes closed, a smile on her lips. Matt continued his small movements in the back before focusing on her shoulders and neck. At times, he drifted slightly to the sides, brushing her breasts, or getting dangerously close to her underwear, but he refocused quickly. « Hmmm, that's perfect, » Gabby moans with pleasure. When she least expected it, Matt gently turned her around so she could face him. He devoured her eyes again, she took the opportunity to caress his muscular torso and play with his body hair. « I have the best husband in the whole world, » she said, getting up slowly to capture his lips with hers. Matt was quickly carried away by the change of situation, to his delight. He dropped on her, making sure not to crush her with his weight. He pressed her against him, the sensation of her skin against his own made him capsize immediately. He straightened up, and looked enviously at his wife's cleavage, her breasts looking bigger than usual. With his hands still oily, he palpated Gabby's breasts delicately and with love. Worried by the only desire to please her, and to give her pleasure, he didn't notice that she was wincing. She was uncomfortable, she let out a small cry, the pain invading her chest. She grabbed Matt by the forearms to stop him.

« What? Have I done something wrong? » He asked, his face revealing a mixture of confusion and disappointment. He went away a little, embarrassed.

« No, no, baby… Not at all, » she straightened up on her elbows to look at him. She looked for him. « Babe, » she put her hand on his chest. « It was good, it was even great, I just have very sensitive breasts, I don't know why... It annoyed me, it's not you, it has nothing to do with you, on the contrary it was fabulous, you're fabulous… » she smiled at him, and he relaxed a little. he intermingled her fingers with his owns, and went a little closer to her. « Your massage made me crazy, but my body is tired, and it makes me feel it, that's all, » she reassured him again. « Come here, » she says pulling him towards her and moving slightly to the side so that he could lie next to her. He laid a kiss on her breast, and rested his head on his wife's shoulder. « I love you, my husband, » she said before kissing his blond hair. They stayed for a long time, Matt falls asleep in the comfort that his wife's arms gave him. Gabby, on the other hand, felt more relaxed, but still a bit woozy.

* * *

The next day, Gabby felt a little better, but still nauseous. She decided not to say anything so as not to ruin the day. Matt and she helped Bria gather her belongings and bring them home. They did some shopping in anticipation of the return of the girl's father, and arranged a real cocoon for their new life.

 _Molly's_

In the evening, Gabby decided to work at Molly's as planned, despite Matt's worries and remarks that she would have preferred to stay at home before going back to work. "Baby, stay warm, you go back to work tomorrow, you have to rest! He had insisted, in vain. He had decided to accompany him, and spend the evening there with their second family. Gabby was happy to see them, it was only three days, but it seemed like an eternity. Matt sat at a high table with Kelly over a beer, and they watched the match on the screen. Gabby was behind the bar, she prepared the cocktails and served the many customers present for the occasion.

« Glad you're back, kiddo! » Hermann patted her on the shoulder.

« We're glad you're feeling better, » Otis added and Kidd nodded.

Gabby ran everywhere, the energy was sorely lacking, but she did not want to let anything appear so as not to worry Matt, and especially not to prove him right. She knew he was watching her out of the corner of his eyes, he always did, but tonight even more than usual. She took a tray of dirty glasses to take them to the reserve. As she passed the end of the bar, a smell disturbed her, she felt her stomach wobble immediately. « Otis, why is this jar wide open on the bar? What is it? » She moaned, trying to take deep breaths to soothe her nauseated condition.

« These are just pickles like there are every night, nothing special! » Otis answered her.

« Close the jar! It makes me want to vomit! » She murmured, continuing her way. Then she stopped short, right in the middle of the passage. Her brain was spinning a thousand miles an hour, she tried to collect all the pieces of the puzzle, she tried to stay consistent but her mind was a thousand places at a time. « God, » she exclaimed.

« What is it? What's wrong? » Hermann asked, looking worried.

« Uh, um... Uh, nothing... Uh, I just remembered that I had a little errand to do! » She tried to form a sentence, but she stammered. « Uh, can you take care of that for me? » She asked, putting the tray in his hands. « I'm coming back, » she says before fleeing like a thief to the locker room. She grabbed her coat and purse, and disappeared quickly. Matt followed her with a look, then turned to Hermann questioningly. Hermann shook his shoulders, not knowing what to say to him; Matt jumped up, pushed that wooden door that still meant so much to both of them, but Gabby was already far away. He ran his hands over his face, perplexed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Gabby entered the bar again. She tried to be discreet, but many eyes were fixed on her, but more than the others, she felt two large blue-green eyes staring at her, and she knew she would have to give an explanation. She pretended not to see him, and went to the locker room to put her things and then to the toilet. Matt watched her, gave her a little time. She remained a long time locked in the commodities, which worried him. Ten minutes later, she came out, and went back to the bar as if nothing had happened. Matt went to sit on a stool right in front of her, he folded his hands on the wooden bar and looked at her. She didn't dare raise her head, so she turned to take a beer in the cupboard behind and served it to him, before trying to escape, but Matt grabbed her by the hand.

« Gabby, what's going on? » He asks her without letting go of her hand to prevent her from moving away.

« Uh, what? What are you talking about? » She made the innocent.

« Where were you? » He asked, losing a little patience. « Something's been wrong for a few days, tell me, talk to me, I'm here... What is it? Bria? Work? Us? » He questioned her.

« No, baby, no, everything is fine. I was just a little tired... I just needed a little rest, » she replied, but she could see that he wasn't convinced by her answer. He stared at her, wanting the truth, but she didn't let it go. « All is right, Matt, I promise you. Can I go back to work now? » She frowned and gave him big eyes. He shrugged, desperate by his wife's head behavior.

« Do what you want, as usual… » he said nonchalantly before returning to Severide.

They exchanged glances during the evening, went off together in silence and went to bed. Gabby tried a rapprochement but Matt was distant. He turned to his side of the bed without a word and turned off the light immediately. Gabby slipped under the duvet in her turn, she leaned toward him, his eyes were closed. She laid a kiss in the crook of his neck: « Good night, my love. »

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

 _The Caseys' Apartment_

After a busy shift at the firehouse, Gabby and Matt knew that the day ahead was not going to be the most relaxing either. It was the day that Bria was leaving, although they knew it was only a temporary situation, they were aware that the day was going to be full of emotions.

Bria's father had been discharged from the detox center in the morning, he had been picked up a vehicle and had come looking for his daughter. After a meal together, in the smiles and gratitude, the hour of farewells had sounded. They all went out together, loaded the girl's latest affairs into the car. Bria's father sincerely thanked Gabby and Matt for all they have done for him and his daughter. He would be eternally grateful to them. He promised to take care of him and his daughter, and to get by. He owed them that. He hugged them quickly before joining the car, and let his daughter say goodbye at her turn.

« Wow, I... I don't know what to say. It's so weird, » she smiled nervously. She was facing the couple. Matt hugged Gabby by the shoulders as her hand tightened his waist. They smiled at her, happy for her. « Thank you, thank you so so much for everything you did for me. Gabby, for not having given up, I would never have been able to get out of all of this without you, or without Kelly. You did so much for me, still sorry that you searched me everywhere for nights. I made you see all the colors, and yet you didn't let me down. You are so strong, so determined, you are inspirations for me. I hope to be like you later. Matt, thank you for accepting me, I felt like home, welcomed like a princess here… », Bria said moved.

« It's normal, we're delighted to have had you with us! » He smiled at her.

« You are so attentive, so loving... You always have the right word, the little gesture, the little attention. I know you don't have children yet, but let me tell you that you have the instinct, the maternal fiber, the paternal fiber, and that one day you will make wonderful parents… » she smiles as she sees the couple exchange significant glances. « Your child, or even your children, will be lucky to have parents like you, I don't know if you realize it, but they will be the luckiest and happiest children in the world… », she smiles before they hug one last time. « Thank you for everything. I am grateful, I will always be, I will miss you! » She said one last time before joining her father in the car and drifting to new adventures.

Matt squeezed Gabby against him as they watched the car move away. Gabby stared blankly, but smiled. All at once, she turned to Matt. « Uh... Speaking of that, » she began. Matt questioned her with a look. « I have something to tell you, » she smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck. Matt puts his hands on her waist, and looked at her with love.

« I'm listening to you… » he simply tells her before kissing her.

« Hmmm, a girl could get used to that, » she whispered against his lips. « Uh, do not distract me, it's very serious! » She stroked his neck. A wide grin grew across his face, and she wondered why. « What is it? » She questioned him.

« Nothing, I'm all ears, » he devoured her with his eyes.

« Matt, »

« Gabby, »

« Why do I feel like you know what I'm going to tell you, » she wondered, feeling the emotion rise in her.

« Because you are my wife, and I know you better than anyone, I guess… » he played with her.

« Matt, »

« Gabs… Come on, I listen to you… »

« How can you already know what I'm about to tell you? I... I... I… »

« Shhh, just say what you have to say, baby, » he hugged her closer.

« Well, uh... Uh… » she was moved, and had to regain her wits to form a coherent sentence. « Captain Casey, you're going to have a little lieutenant... you're going to be a daddy, » she managed to say amid the tears of joy that flooded her cheeks. « I'm pregnant, a baby Casey is on the way, » she laughed. Matt did not say anything, he simply took her in his arms and lifted her off the ground, capturing her lips with his.

« I cannot realize! I am going to be a dad! » He shouted in the middle of the street, spinning Gabby around.

« Baby, as much as I love you and I'm so happy right now, if you can't stop it would be appreciated! » she laughed, her stomach still fragile.

« Let's go back inside! » He said, taking her in his arms, bridal style. He could not help kissing her again. « God, I'm so happy! » He screamed with joy again. He took her directly to the couch. She sat, crossing her legs, he faced her, and took her hands in his. « I love you, I am the happiest man! » He declared, squeezing her hands tightly in his.

« Did you have guessed or were you kidding me? »

« Deep within me, I believed it... The signs were all there, nausea, sensitive breasts, fatigue... But I didn't want to get wrong ideas... But when you chose this specific moment to tell me, I knew it, immediately knew it was that... It's real? » He said, approaching his hands shyly.

« Go on, you can… » she said, taking his big hands in hers and placing them on her belly. « It's real, more than real... I had a blood test, it's confirmed, you're going to be a dad, you're going to be a great dad, » she threw herself so hard against him that he fell into the couch. She comfortably put her head on his chest and listened to his heart pounding. He was happy. She was happy. Their dream would come true. They were finally going to start their family, their own little family.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's it, I don't know if it's still a unique story or if a second chapter comes. You have to tell me! Love, G.


End file.
